


Study Session

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: High school AU where you're invited to study with Xantunsia
Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700809





	Study Session

"my first time in a classmate's room…!"  
That's the situation right? In manga? You ask your friend with good grades to help you study, they invite you over for the first time, you get all sorts of exciting youthful feelings about it, and then you arrive and the scary junior boy is sitting in the room instead.  
….

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"  
"Be quiet you insect."

Unwilling to be my straightman, Gilberti, the junior glaring daggers at me in someone else's room, said this to me. To which my fear stricken body seemed to react immediately to, having me sit down seiza style.  
We sat in silence, him glaring, me averting my gaze as much as possible, for what felt like an eon until very overt footsteps became audible, which seemed to coincide with Gilberti no longer glaring at me as well. Luckily I didn't have to try and process these insane circumstances for very long as the door to the room flew open with a kick, revealing the room's owner, Xantunsia, a tray of tea, and several dents on the other side of the door which seemed to have been made from similar entries by the rooms resident.

"Thanks for reminding me to make tea Gil- oh! You're already here! Welcome!" My cheerful classmate greeted me, nearly melting away my earlier anxieties had the source of them no so obviously been burning holes through the back of my head as I greeted her back with a strained smile "T-thank you for having me…"  
Xantunsia did most of the talking through the tea drinking, with Gilberti chiming in from time to time as she rambled, and me replying weakly to anything directed at me, my life seemingly threatened the more enthusiastic I got about interacting with Xantunsia. Eventually though, I had to know.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here Gilberti?"  
If looks could kill, I'd have been dead ten times over in that moment  
"Are you implying a wretch like you could have a remotely better reason to be here than m-" as Gilberti's bladed words nearly slit the air from my throat, the tension in the room instantly disappeared. Xantunsia had placed her hand on Gilberti's head and began ruffling his hair, quieting him instantly  
"Now now Gil that's not what they meant! You're two years our junior they just expected you to be studying different material is all!" She said, now pulling the junior's head in for a side hug. While the scowl on Gilberti's face seemed to only grow, his eyes showed no sign of the malice from before. He was no longer looking at me either, instead it seemed he was just trying to turn his much softer eyes away from his hugger.

"Gil doesn't like to be left behind so he studies super hard to keep up with senior level material! I bet he could have even aced our last test"  
"Woaaaah… that's really impressive!" I let escape my mouth at Xantunsia's words.  
"Hmph, considering you're here to study because of a failed test, you would think that wouldn't you?" Gilberti's insulting response to my praise pierced me like a knife, but he wasn't wrong. It was certainly some teasing I deserved and a far cry better than being called an insect simply for showing up. In fact, it seemed almost more like playful banter than his dagger like retorts from before. I must have let my surprise show too visibly however, for after a moment of what seemed like shock, the taunting smirk he made at me during his last biting remark returned to a glare.  
"Now let's get to studying! I'll have you getting perfect scores on the practice tests in no time!"

….  
……..  
"I didn't understand a thing!!" I yelled, dropping my head onto the desk, much to Xantunsia's shock

"What?! How can that be? I explained everything in as much detail as I could!"  
"Xan, you either recited the textbook verbatim, which while impressive, isn't the most helpful, or you explanation was filled with explosion noises of all things!"  
"The explosions are mimetic devices!"  
"What on earth could it possibly stand for?!"  
Xantunsia proceeded to claim that a 'Bugawaaaan' noise somehow helped her remember an entire chapter of information, causing me to simply weep onto my test papers.

"I've told you a thousand times just how abysmal you are at teaching. Move over." I heard from the boy who had been absorbed in self study during our debacle. I raised my head to see a pouting Xantunsia scooted over, and a yet glaring Gilberi plopping down next to me. While I was still processing this good cop bad cop shift, the junior scooped up my test papers and began quickly scanning them.  
To my horror, he seemed to get angrier and angrier as he read them until he finished the last page and crumpled them up into a fist, causing me to jump back a bit even  
"They dare put you two in the same class as if you're equals…?!" He let escape his lips while he stared down my test papers as if they were his mortal enemy. A stare he quickly turned to me.

"Listen closely! First off, you completely misunderstood this equation-" his lecture began.  
After what I can only imagine was the mental equivalent of being put through the ringer by a drill sergeant, I finally got 100 on a practice test; the only result Gilberti was willing to accept from me. I collapsed onto the table, which had become my best friend at this point, yet again.

"..... Acceptable." judged Gilberti, throwing out the kindest words he had for me so far before pulling me towards him by my shirt collar. "Now if you dare tarnish her class average with anything below a 90 again, I will mutilate you one fingertip at a time."  
This was by far the most threatening thing that had been said to me tonight, and yet, seeing his expression, his eyes this close, there was more hidden behind the icey stare. Hinta of concern, and perhaps even kindness. He had no real reason to help me so much with my own studies after all. With a smile, I let slip the first words that came to my mind given everything that transpired.  
"You're a really good teacher."

Now, this may be the concussion I got from being immediately punched across the room after saying that, but I swore the face I saw right before that happened was an embarrassed one, perhaps blushing, one might have even called it cute.  
"Your friend fell over" the accused blusher casually said to Xantunsia, who had gotten bored of pouting and read her way through two hefty textbooks while Gilberti tutored me.  
"....? OHMYGOSH!" was the host's reply, who I could hear rushing over to me with my face firmly planted in a bookshelf.  
Luckily though, the blow wasn't enough to wipe the incredibly memorable study session from my mind.


End file.
